


Hot and Cold

by lavendercatz



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: BH is a tsundere, Canon Compliant, Canon Non-Binary Character, Fluff, Other, Slight spoilers for lore book?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29252901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavendercatz/pseuds/lavendercatz
Summary: Bloodhound agrees to aid a handsome foreign hunter on his mission to find a rare beast...They end up catching farmorethan what they expected.
Relationships: Bloodhound/Boone (Apex Legends)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 23





	Hot and Cold

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a gift for my lovely bestie bcuz we are losing our single shared brain cell over BOONEHOUND!!! So so good! And so so bittersweet ohhh I’m not getting over them any time soon!

“C’mere! I want you to see this!” 

His call made their heart race but no amount of cursing their infatuation made it go away. It was a constant buzzing presence, like an irritating but bearable headache. The young hunter hated it yet relished it all the same. Everything seemed different now— rosy, bright and warm, just like the expression their new companion wore when they caught him staring. The sky looked more colorful and the bird songs of the early morning sounded more whimsical and crisp. 

Or maybe that was because they had taken their mask off. 

Bloodhound shook their head with a grimace, trying to ward off the sickening saccharine thoughts and _focus._

Boone waved at them from several paces ahead, he stood at the frozen bank of a small lake presumably observing aquatic flora or fauna. Or perhaps he had uncovered a track. _That would be useful,_ Hound grinned to themself. The foreign hunter, despite being tasked with a bounty and despite all his fancy tools, was kind of dead weight. He bumbled and stalled quite often and would much rather participate in frivolous skylarking than actual tracking. _Why?_ They hadn’t the faintest idea, but now they began to wonder if he too held a certain intention about them.  
  


“Check this out, looks like a track.” Boone gestured over as they approached. 

Once they were in arms reach, Bloodhound craned to look into the water. Nothing looked out of the ordinary. 

For a moment, Boone faked a stumble over the bank only to whip around bearing a puckish grin. A grin that was as warm as it was lopsided— but the young hunter didn't have much time to admire the way his scars stretched across his lips because a grab at their arm led to splash. In an instant, they were submerged in freezing water. Instinct and panic took over and they quickly scrambled to the surface. 

Bloodhound’s eyes stung and their old scars burned from the icy water. They were so shocked and, after gasping for air, could only manage a shrill scream. They then cursed in their native tongue and playfully hit the prankster, splashing, thrashing and throwing a childish fit all whilst he enjoyed a hearty laugh. 

“I hate you!” Hound finally managed English words between gasps. 

“Oh! Isn’t this so _fun!_ ” Boone grabbed at their waist underwater but they rejected his advances with a grunt, shoving him away. 

“NO! It’s not! I hate swimming and I hate being wet!” They struggled up the frozen bank and climbed out, trying to shake water out of the layers of gear. 

Boone chuckled and chewed on his lip, physically holding back a salacious comment. Whatever efforts he made weren’t entirely effective, however. “Now we have an excuse to get naked.” 

“ _Þegiðu takk,”_ the young hunter mumbled but paid him no more attention as they shook out their short hair and tried to shake water out of their fur boots. 

The cold autumn air instantly sent a chill straight through their flesh and into their bones. Yet despite the uncomfortable mess they felt so… strange. Maybe it was the adrenaline that came with the shock but no matter how much they tried to desperately collect themself, they couldn’t help but feel giddy, joyful almost. A tiny smile creeped across their face. A bubble of mirth nearly escaped their throat. They caught it time before they giggled. 

“Hey! You’re having fun!” Boone exclaimed and struggled up the bank himself. He flipped his long, wet hair back and Bloodhound cursed how their stomach flipped with it.

“I am not. Every minute we spend lingering, the _óséður_ evades us.” 

“Lighten up and live a little.” 

“ _Þú ert kjáni_ ,” they spat back and shivered, frustrated that now they would have to deal with drying out their gear.

“You needed a bath anyway,” Boone snarked.

“Excuse me?” 

“Well… _now_ you smell like a _wet_ dog,” he grinned sheepishly, eyes sparkling with mischief.

The young hunter promptly peeled off their soaked glove and smacked Boone with it— across his irritatingly handsome face. He remained as they began trudging ahead, back to camp. After a few paces, Hound gave in and turned around. A dejected Boone stood back and feigned offense, touching his cheek and pouting like a child. He looked ridiculous, leather jacket and gear all soaking wet. His well-groomed hair that was typically tied back was now free. Ridiculous but so…

 _Hot_. 

They quickly dismissed the thought and whipped around. 

Snow and leaves crunched as their companion jogged to catch up. For a few minutes, the pair walked in silence. Bloodhound had been able to calm their nerves a bit but now the cold air stung their scars. It was more than uncomfortable and they did hold a tiny dash of resentment about it.

“Why… did you do that?” They shot him a shrewd yet playful look. 

“I dunno. I just wanted to. You always seem to have a stick up your ass and I thought it would be funny. It sure as hell was when you screamed like that.” 

Hound grunted and rolled their eyes but whatever chill they felt from being wet and cold was quickly offset by the blush that started to crawl across their skin. Their companion was irresistibly charming and they hated it. His carefree and spontaneous attitude was a nuisance yet something they felt a certain magnetism towards. Their life had been all about sacred conventions and responsibilities but here he was— the prince from all of the books they poured over— here to rescue them from a life of monotony in the small village. Perhaps the pair could ride off into the sunset and hunt in forests off-world. Or perhaps they could make an adventure out of a life together on Talos. They knew it was naive to think such a wayward man could be held down by domesticity. 

But maybe...

 _Oh no,_ they thought and their gut lurched. It had only been a _week_ , yet here they were, imagining the future with him by their side. And besides he could be so _frustrating_ sometimes. Did they really want to spend all that time with someone who would pull them into cold lakes just for laughs? 

“Hey, something wrong?” A soft voice floated through the crisp air. 

_So attentive,_ they mused fondly and fell back in love in a matter of seconds. 

Then remembered why they were wet and shivering and scowled. 

“Yes. I’m freezing, _fjandinn._ And my face hurts.” 

“Oh. What?” Boone’s expression quickly turned from one of levity to one of concern. 

“These scars are not from fire, but from ice.” For a brief moment, they ran their fingers along the ripple of scarring on their cheek. “So swimming in a _frysting_ lake is not my favorite pastime.” 

“Oh I… didn’t know. I’m sorry.” Genuine remorse underscored Boones voice and he looked away. 

“It’s alright.” Bloodhound smiled as a comfort to him. They were in bliss now knowing how he truly did care for them despite his tricks. 

“Well to make it up to you I’ll catch dinner— after we uh, dry off and warm up that is.” Boone turned to them wearing the _stupidest, most-sickeningly_ handsome smile they had ever seen. 

Their heart fluttered and they felt woozy, only a moment later tripping over a branch and falling into snow. 

“Oh shit!” Boone chuckled but then faked a cough. “Are you okay?” 

“Yes, I’m fine! _Hálfviti!”_ They smacked his helpful hand away and quickly stood up but not without shivering. 

“Damn, I feel really bad about your scars though. And now you fell in snow and you’re all wet and cold...” he laughed timidly and nervously, “I’m just really sorry.” Boone reached out and brushed snow off of their scarf.

Bloodhound paused.

“Why do you care so much about me?” They frowned. 

“Why do you care so much about my mission? What’s it to you? But you’re helping me.” Boone shot back quickly and raised a brow. 

The pair stared at each other in silence.

“Because. The gods compel me to be hospitable and kind— even to _hálfvitar_ like you.” 

“Uh-huh. Sure.” Boone narrowed his gaze. 

“And yet you question me? You stare at my backside— when you should be looking for the _óséður.”_

“H-hey! You don—”

“Enough.” Bloodhound smirked. They too could play the game of wit with a quick tongue. “Go fetch and make me dinner. And all will be forgiven.”

“Fine.” Boone, for once, gave up on the teasing but not without a smirk. 

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:
> 
> Þegiðu takk - “Shut up please”
> 
> Óséður - “Unseen” 
> 
> Þú ert kjáni - “You are a fool” 
> 
> Fjandinn - “Dammit” 
> 
> Frysting - “Freezing” 
> 
> Hálfviti - “Idiot” 
> 
> Hálfvitar - “Idiots”
> 
> Should I write more Boonehound? Is there an audience for them? Haha 
> 
> ♡ Thank you for reading! ♡


End file.
